Current cleansing routines, facial or otherwise, typically include a three step process: apply cleanser, use cleansing device, rinse. If for some reason, an inadequate amount of cleanser was applied prior to use of the cleansing device, it is necessary to stop using the device, reapply additional cleanser and then resume using the cleansing device.